Venganza
by Cynthiaarivas
Summary: Cuando haz estado solo en tu vida, sin una sorisa, un abrazo, una muestra de cariño... ¿Buscarías la venganza? Salazar Slytherin no tuvo una vida fácil.


Era una noche de Halloween. La mayoría de los seres eran felices, había niños disfrazados corriendo por todos lados con sonrisas en su rostro. Solo que en una casa de ese pequeño pueblo, gobernaba la angustia y la desesperación, ahí, había personas esperando la llegada de un nuevo ser. Su madre Elizabeth, solo tuvo unos segundos para despedirse de su hijo antes de morir.

-Te quiero mucho…Salazar-. Pronunció y el pequeño y hermoso bebé de ojos verdes, piel blanca y pequeñas manitas que todavía estaban coloradas, al igual que sus mejillas, solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su madre, que, cuando esta falleció, se borró la sonrisa de su rostro y ésta cambio por una cara que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, solo tenía su mirada perdida, sin alguna expresión, nada…

Pasados algunos años y el bebé, que ahora era un niño, jamás había sonreído, llorado o hablado. El solo comía, veía a su alrededor y dormía. Nunca, desde aquel momento en el que su madre dijo que lo quería se le ha visto sonreír. Fueron pocas las veces en las que sus abuelos trataron de hacerle reír, pero todo fue en vano, no había señal de que el sintiera algo. Solo, el estaba ahí, tan frío como siempre.

De nuevo era halloween, cumplía los tres años ese día, el niño decidió salir de casa. Nadie lo conocía, ya que jamás había querido pasar de esas cuatro paredes que había en su recámara. Al salir todo el mundo lo veía, nunca lo habían visto y como era un pequeño niño, no ves a diario a un pequeño caminar solo por las frías y oscuras calles. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que él no era un niño como los demás, el era especial.

Comenzó una gran tormenta, pero a Salazar, no le importó nada, tenía que ir hacia ese lugar. El lugar donde se encontraba su madre…

Al llegar al cementerio, el solo se dedicó a buscar la tumba de su progenitora, recorrió todos y cada uno de los espacios del lugar y nada. Hasta que la encontró, ahí, alejada de todo, era solo un bulto de tierra con una cruz de madera incrustada que decía: "_Elizabeth Slytherin Q.E.P.D" _¿Qué? Como podía ser posible que su madre solo tuviera esa miseria, no podían decir que no tenían recursos, porque si los tenían. Sintió la furia correr por sus venas. La sangre le hervía. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse a un color rojo escarlata. La tormenta tomaba más fuerza, el viento corría a una velocidad impresionante. Las personas corrían a refugiarse en sus pequeñas casas, pero él, se encontraba parado, no se había movido ni un milímetro, su furia no se apagaba, al contrario, con cada segundo se volvía más intensa. Una persona se acerco al niño, y este solo gritó, el hombre salió corriendo. Después llego una muchacha.

-Ven, puedes refugiarte en mi casa, te hará daño estar aquí- Le dijo al pequeño, pero éste ni se inmutó.

Comenzaron los rayos, la tormenta crecía y aumentaba con voracidad. Pero él se encontraba igual que antes. La muchacha salió corriendo, ya que no le hacía caso, por lo menos intentaría salvarse a sí misma. Cuando el niño por fin se movió, clavo su mirada en dos personas. Sus abuelos. Ellos fueron hasta él y trataron de cargarlo, pero éste no se dejaba. Llegaban unas pocas personas más para ayudarlos, pero Salazar seguía igual. Hasta que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, nunca nadie lo había oído ni siquiera hablar, llorar o reír, excepto el hombre que salió corriendo, esta vez gritó y todos los presentes se aterrorizaron, su voz era demasiado grave, parecía de un hombre adulto, siendo que este era solo un niño, sus ojos seguían rojos. El viento producía una gran cantidad de ruido. Los árboles se movían muy rápido, parecía que se arrancarían del suelo, los animales corrían a refugiarse donde pudieran.

Seguía gritando lo mismo. -¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos!

Los abuelos eran los que más miedo tenían, ellos, lo vieron crecer, a su manera, pero lo hicieron. En la mirada del niño se reflejaba todo el odio y la ira que sentía y eso les provocaba un temor mayor ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de tres años tuviera tanto resentimiento? Más aún, siendo su nieto, se arrepentían de todo lo malo que le habían hecho, aunque no sabían que era lo que realmente le habían provocado.

-¡Ahora todos morirán!- Gritó Salazar.

Sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, el rojo se volvía cada vez más intenso. Había algunas personas que lloraban, otras corrían y algunos, los más insensatos, solo se quedaban ahí, observando ese suceso. La tormenta continuaba cada vez más fuerte

-¡Esta es mi venganza!- Gritó.

Los árboles ya no resistieron y se arrancaron rápidamente tirando a su paso tierra, ramas y hojas. Algunos autos se movían solos de un lado a otro. Los cabellos de las personas volaban por todas partes. Ellas se detenían de lo que podían. En unos minutos ya no quedaba nada, a excepción de Salazar y los cadáveres de todo un pueblo.

Con el tiempo ese pequeño pueblo fue alejándose de todo rastro de vida, hasta que Salazar volvió y fundó, junto a tres magos, un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts.

Ahora en ese internado hay almas buenas vagando por ahí, pero también a otras malas, oscuras y con sed de venganza ocultándose, esperando atrapar a su próxima víctima como venganza.


End file.
